Protectors of the Shikon no Tama
by InuYashaDrkMst
Summary: an origanal InuKag pairing, with other pairings tied in. Full of fluff, action, angst and some humor- not for Kikyo or Sesshomaru lovers. Will Kagome leave for good?
1. Default Chapter

Hiya everyone, this is your author, Stephanie here.. *sheepish grin* I hope you like my story. It'll get better, I swear it will, I just had to start it off angsty because I'm weird like that! *hands out cookies* I know you all know this, *rolls eyes* But I've gotta go through it. *sigh*  
  
Warning: these characters are not mine! Unless I make up one, in which case I will tell you! And.. The original story belongs to the amazing, beautiful, ingenious Rumiko Takahashi. *bows* donke! (German for thank you)  
  
Kagome stood in the dark forest, her back pressed against the cool, rough bark of the ancient tree where Inu-Yasha had been kept captive in a sleep- spell for fifty years. Sighing, she looked at the chain around her neck. The silver gleamed dully, and the jewel attached to it shone with an inner light. The Shikon no Tama: Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. She had given up so much, suffered so much for the harmless looking jewel. Her whole life had changed- some for the worst, though much for the better, in an odd sort of way. She had had a life with a loving mother, brother, grandfather, and friends, and so much more back in her own time. But she had a life here, too, with her friends who she had passed through death with, ones who meant more to her than her own family. Not that it was easy to admit. And then, there was Inu-Yasha. Sighing, Kagome fingered the jewel. This was all Inu- Yasha wanted, he cared nothing for her. Soon, he would come for it. And what could she do then? Though her powers had grown immensely, she knew she could do nothing to hurt him- he had saved her life too many times, and held her heart too firmly. Yet he would hurt her, and take the jewel to become a full demon. This she knew she could not allow. Inu-Yasha had said barely more than three words to her after they had defeated Naraku and found the rest of the jewel shards to complete the Shikon no Tama, and had barely come around her- or at least if he could avoid it. But soon, Kagome thought bitterly, soon he will try to take the jewel from me to become his full demon form for good. Or worse. What if he decides the wants to become a human, to live with and love Kikyo, who could also use the power of the jewel to become full living, restoring her body of clay and bones to flesh and blood? The thought made her wince.  
I don't care. No, it's not true.. I do care, but I shouldn't let myself." Kagome muttered to herself, furiously gripping her skirt in white- knuckled fists. But even as she spoke the words, she knew they weren't true, she loved loving Inu-Yasha. With one last sigh she walked back to the village, deep in thought.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat brooding in a small hut, trying to figure out why he was feeling so depressed. The jewel he had so longed for was complete; he was free to take it and use it. The only hang up was the prayer beads Kagome controlled with a spell, and the girl herself. He wondered if the jewel was still what he really wanted. "Damn girl.. It would be better if she just left!" He growled out, remembering all the small, half hidden gestures of affection Kagome seemed to show him without noticing. The ones that made his pulse quicken and his heart beat louder. "oh no." He muttered, smelling Kagome's sweet, singular scent of wild flowers and mint. She stepped hesitantly through the doorway, spying the hanyou.  
"I-I, uh.. Wanted to." She trailed off, and shook her head. Why had she come? To tell him that she was leaving- that was a given- forever. But now she knew it was just a stupid idea- Inu-Yasha was wearing his stubborn face. He would only try to stop her. Kagome thought she should leave, yet something stopped her. Glancing at the floor, she stepped into the hut and let the reed covering fall shut. Inu-Yasha sighed a little, making Kagome look up.  
"Well, what d'ya want?" He demanded in a gruff voice.  
"Inu-Yasha." Her voice quavered. She cleared her throat, her voice steadying. "I came to say goodbye." His face remained unreadable, but he stood up quickly, fists clenched. "I've got to go. If I stay, the power of the jewel will lure demons here. They will try to take it. And you." Inu- Yasha growled softly, then shook his head.  
"So, the only way you can't prevent that from happening is to leave for good." Kagome was surprised with his calm response- she had expected the hot headed hanyou to at least call her an idiot or tell her she wasn't allowed to leave.  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it. But, Inu-Yasha, you can't- don't try to stop me." The half demon snorted  
"Oh, right. Like I would want you to stay. Tell me another one." Yet his face had drawn out, making him look tired.  
"You do want me to stay, don't you." Kagome said in an accusing voice, glaring at him. The nerve, to say he didn't want her to stay! He glared back.  
"Why the hell would I want that? You're annoying, stupid, ugly, you can't take care of yourself, you try to boss be around, you smell like-" He stopped to take a breath and noticed the girl's bottom lip tremble slightly. Yet her voice wasn't affected.  
"I know you don't want me to go! And you didn't mean that... Inu- Yasha?" He sighed even deepened, and his amber eyes stared intensely into her own.  
"No, you're right. I didn't." That was all Kagome needed. With a broken sob she threw herself into Inu-Yasha's arms, in need of comfort to steel herself for leaving, yet also needing something else she couldn't quiet identify. He almost pushed her away, embarrassed, but instead found himself clasping his arms tightly around her torso.  
"Inu-Yasha." She mumbled, her face buried in his red fire-rat coat. "There's something else.. I didn't want to tell you, but I think I need to. " Inu-Yasha abrubtly caught her by her shoulders, holding her at arms' length.  
"Don't," He said sharply, and Kagome shook her head faintly in response, cheeks flaming.  
"No, Inu-Yasha, I have to."  
"Don't say it!" HE exclaimed more urgently. The girl's eyes glittered, tears threatening to squeeze out.  
"Inu-Yasha, I've got to! I-"Before she could say anything, he desperately clasped his hand over her mouth.  
"Shut up!" He growled, shoving her roughly away from him. Kagome could feel the tears spill over, and she angrily wiped them away. They always came at the worst possible times, tears that showed how weak she was compared to Inu-Yasha. Why was he rejecting her like this? She pounded on his chest with her fist, the tears turning from ones of hurt to frustration. It didn't hurt him physically, but that he had caused his- caused Kagome so much pain stung him like a knife. He caught her wrists in his hands, stopping her movement, then abruptly turned away from her and her tears. Hoarsely he said,  
"Kagome, go home. You don't belong here." She wrenched one wrist from his restraining hand and touched him on the cheek, softly, as if it were forbidden to touch. Her hand shook. She removed her fingers, and ran them through the hair at the base of his neck. She grasped it tightly, then hauled his face in towards hers.  
"Inu-Yasha, what this is, it's.. it's special. I have got to say it. I'" He stood up abruptly, shoving her again away from him. She didn't look up, and her hair masked her face. But he could see her crumple, see her shoulders shake, see her tears splash out onto the gnarled wooden floor. She had been willing to give herself to him, despite the danger with the Shikon no Tama, to love him, but he adamantly refused her. He felt himself choke a bit. He knew that if she stayed he would only hurt her, betray her, and it was something he wanted never to happen. Kikyo was out there, and she had first claim to him, though it would mean his life.  
"Kagome. We can't. we don't belong together." He stated, his voice breaking. She looked up then, eyes blazing.  
"Don't we? And why not, Inu-Yasha?" The hanyou only shook his head in answer, and she slumped again, defeated. "Kagome." He started, in a patronizing tone. Kagome knew it was her fault- she had thrown herself at him and been turned away. And she knew why" He still loved the dead miko, Kikyo.  
"Don't you 'Kagome' me. Don't you even dare. I know what your problem is! You don't want to. to get emotionally involved. Because you are only going to kill me. Isn't that what you want, my blood on your hands? All for the jewel. So that you can be a human and live with your beloved bag of bones- who, I think someone has forgotten to mention to you- hates you, wants to kill you and drag you into hell, not be loved by you-" Inu-Yasha growled again, growing angry. But Kagome wouldn't let him cut in. "And that's probably good. Because I'm not going to give you the chance to kill me and go on with your idiotic plans. Now I can go. And you know what, baka? I am going to walk out this door, and you aren't going to see me again. And I'm going to laugh. Laugh at my stupidity, thinking you could have anything else in your heart but.. Kikyo and. ice. Laugh at you, knowing you aren't ever going to get what you want." Inu-Yasha could almost feel his heart break. He stared at the ground.  
"Kagome." He whispered, begging. He wished he could tell her what was really burning inside of his heart, the one thing that gave him joy in the mornings and lulled him to sleep with a smile at night. There was no answer. He looked up, and she was gone. Inu-Yasha cried for the first time since his mother had died. Something else had died tonight, and that something was his heart.  
  
As Kagome ran, she felt the tears that had come unbidden start to subside. The wind rushing past her felt cool and reassuring on her damp cheeks: it helped to calm her. Up ahead she made out the shape of the Bone Eater's Well, and she slowed to a jog. Before she quiet realized it, she had jumped into the well, feeling hollow and drained, emotionless except for the tiny flicker of despair that threatened to explode into a full fledged bonfire.  
  
a/n: please, please comment, even flamers are welcomed! I'll love you forever if you say to keep writing and you like it, I really will. I'll even mention you in my next chapter, which is soon to come. ^_^ *more cookies* 


	2. scattered hearts

Hello there, anyone who just so happens to read this!!! I want you to know, fanfeh, that you wanting me to write more was totally exhilarating. Thank you, I typed this up especially for you! I was discouraged when I saw my lack of reviews. but reading yours got me off my butt and back to the keyboard! ^_^ And moonlight storm, thank you so much for all your corrections, hopefully I can find time to fix that all up. It was awesome of you to read through it for me. *hands out cookies* I love reviews!!! *hint hint* alright, well, no to the story. P.s.: I don't own the original story. The beautiful, talented, absolute genius of a Rumiko Takahashi does! *sighs* So, lata.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you need to get up." Sango demanded, in an exasperated tone of voice. "It's been three days since Kagome left. You need to eat. And you need to take a bath- you smell like wet dog." Inu-Yasha stared bleakly at the demon exterminator, blinking rain from his eyes. It had just stopped falling. He sat curled up at the base of the god's tree, just as he had ever since the night Kagome left.  
"Not hungry." He muttered. Miroku stood beside Sango, arms crossed over chest. He had had just about enough of the hanyou feeling sorry for himself.  
"You heard Sango, get up!" He yelled, grabbing Inu-Yasha by his shirt front, frustrated. The half demon merely twitched, pulling away, and then stared sullenly at the ground. Miroku sighed. "You are pathetic. The very least you could do is to be a man and retrieve lady Kagome."  
"Pff. I don't want her, I only want the jewel."  
"Don't lie to me, you love her." Sango's eyebrows shot up, then she quickly walked off, leaving the males to their little discussion.  
"Do you care to repeat that?" Inu-Yasha demanded, a flash of spirit showing in his dull eyes.  
"Look, Inu-Yasha. all I'm trying to say is that we'll all miss Kagome. And no matter how hard you try to deny it, you'd miss her most of all. Her fates now belong to this time, and the jewel could be better protected, here with you. So what are you waiting for? Go claim your woman!" Inu-Yasha stood up, but shook his head slowly.  
"Miroku, you. you don't understand. She tried to tell me something, something important before she left, and I hurt her. She told me she wouldn't return, and I believe her." Seeing Miroku's unbelieving stare, he revised his former statement. "I mean I hurt her heart, not her body, baka." Miroku nodded, eyes unreadable, and finished for Inu-Yasha.  
"But you love her, and you're not sure letting her go and lying to her about your feelings was the right thing to do. It's what you do every time, but now you've really screwed things up." Inu-Yasha growled, and then lifted to monk up by the front of his robes.  
"What's wrong with you?! Stupid bastard! I just got done telling you that she left for good! What does it matter what I feel towards her?" He faltered at his own admission, and then released Miroku, grumbling what sounded like an apology. He stumbled off, confused by his own emotions, the ones Miroku had so annoyingly pointed out to him. And with these thoughts, Inu-Yasha jumped through the well.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat crouched in Kagome's window, feeling completely uncertain and wondering if Kagome would 'sit' him when she realized he was there. He wondered if she was even home. A quick sniff told him that she was. In her bed. She rolled over and sighed peacefully, as if sensing that Inu-Yasha was near. A frown line that had stayed between her brows for the three days that she had been gone wiped itself away, her subconscious self eased by his presence. He stiffened, then jumped lightly from the sill, inching closer to her bed. He would take her by surprise, of course, not giving her time to react. Then he would carry her to the well, and deal with the rest when they were through. A slight breeze from the open window caused Kagome to shiver. It was winter now, though there was no snow outside. She groped for her blankets, but fell back asleep before she could snuggle deeper within them. Oh gods, she's beautiful, Inu-Yasha thought. Her face. now that I know her for herself, it's nothing like Kikyo's. She looks younger, yes, but so much more alive, so full of vigor and determination. Inu-Yasha quickly shook his head, clearing the foolish thoughts out of his mind. Hesitantly he reached out, brushing her lips with the tips of his fingers. They were surprisingly firm underneath the soft skin. Before he could silence his aching heart, his hand moved to her face, calloused palm cradling her satin cheek, thumb stroking the living silk she used as skin. With a start, Kagome woke. Her eyes snapped open, and she grabbed Inu- Yasha's hand on reflex.  
"Inu.. Inu-Yasha? What are you doing here?" She whispered, dropping his hand as if it were hot iron. "I told you not to come for me!"  
"No you didn't, you just said I better not try and stop you." Kagome sat up, sighing tiredly.  
"You can't have the jewel, Inu-Yasha." He jumped up and exclaimed, voice ferverent,  
"You little idiot! I don't want the Shikon no Tama! I just want you. for you to come home!" Come home. I just want you. The words rung hollowly in Kagome's ears.  
"Wha-what? That isn't funny!" Her eyes started to narrow.  
"Kagome, I would never joke about something like that." Kagome had promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore, that she would overcome this weakness. But this didn't seem to be her best of weeks. She felt the tears start to slide over her cheeks, and she angrily wiped them away.  
"You don't have to trick me like that! If you want the jewel so badly, just take it. You know I would never be able to hurt you." Inu-Yasha continued to stare into her eyes, so intensely she was sure she would burn up. Nervously she whispered, "Inu-Yasha.. What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" The half demon sat down on the bed across from her. His voice was husky when he answered.  
"I'm not trying to trick you, I just.. Want-need- or you to come home."  
"Home?" She echoed, as if just learning the meaning of the word.  
"Home."  
"But. I am home." He didn't answer her puzzled statement. Why wouldn't she believe him? HE saw the tear start to slowly roll towards her nose. With a shy smile he reached out and tenderly wiped it away. He was so close to her. So close to her faint scent, her pure, spirited face. Then his lips were upon her own in a soft and chaste, yet powerful kiss. He knew he had no right to mess around with her emotions like this, but he couldn't help himself. His heart beat faster. Was this love? No, it couldn't be. Inu- Yasha loved Kikyo. didn't he?  
  
Inu-Yasha could feel Kagome pull away. "I'm. sorry." He whispered, but he wasn't. HE only wanted Kagome to snuggle into his arms, and let him hold her. Let him kiss her. She shook her head, cheeks flushed.  
"That wasn't nice."  
"Not nice?" He growled, throwing away all control. "Do you want me to show you nice?" Inu-Yasha leaned over, pushing her back against the bed. This time the kiss was more certain. But as abruptly as he had started, he cut it off. "Kagome, what can I do to get you to come back? We all need you. I need you." Kagome looked away, blushing.  
"I can't, Inu-Yasha. I wouldn't be safe with the jewel in your time, unless you." She cut off, then said softer, "But no. You've already pledged your life to Kikyo, I know where your number one priority is." But instead of reacting how Kagome would expect him, to she was shocked to hear anguish in his voice as he gripped the front of his shirt unconsciously, right over his heart, as she had seen him do so many times with Kikyo.  
"No, Kagome, please! Kikyo. she's.. I may have promised to die for her, but I also told you I would protect you! I will never, even let Kikyo take me while you still need me." The pleading note in his voice caused her to tremble.. Always before he had saved this sort of thing for his former love, Kikyo, and now he was treating her in the same way. Still trembling she flew into his arms, shaking harder as the tears came. Tears of joy that he cared at least a little for her, tears of sadness that he would one day leave her for Kikyo, and tears for the overwhelming love that was enveloping her heart. He help her, tightly, chin nestled in her soft hair as she slowly drifted off to sleep, comforted by his strong embrace. When he was sure she was asleep he softly walked to the well and jumped through, mission accomplished.  
  
a/n: so, how was it??? *looks anxious* If you people actually like my writing, I'd be happy to type more up, I've got two more chapters already written, and many, many more planned. Ok, well, ciao! 


	3. an

Hey all. look, I am so sorry I haven't updated! I've been violently sick, and just haven't gotten around to it. only time I have to update is late at night- we're talking two in the morning here. And as everyone knows, when you're sick, sleep is what you need most. And I've definitely sleeping. Good news?? Well, I've got the third chapter half way typed up. it should be posted in two or three days! So sorry for the wait. ^_^ And those of you who so kindly commented on my first two chapters, I wrote stuff in there about you! (lol, it's all good, I swear) 


	4. bloody farewells

Hello there again, all! Last time I waited long between updates, because no one was reviewing, which saddened me greatly. But when I checked my reviews after the second chapter, I was thrilled! Honestly, I' not sure how to describe how great it felt to know people enjoyed my story.. *looks wistful* Anyway, notes to reviewers at the end.. I love you all, and I'll love you even more if you continue to review! lol. But, if you must flame me, feel free to.. *sigh* And I expect to get at least one flamer on this chapter. Know how I said this story would be a bit angsty? Well, I figured it was time for the angst. Enjoy.  
  
Ok, ok, here it goes again. I do not own Inu-Yasha. I do not own Kagome. I do not own Miroku, or Sango, or Kikyo, or Shippo, or Sesshomarau. Guh. No, I don't own any of them, or anyone else I mention in this chapter. Rumiko Takahashi does. So there.  
  
Inu-Yasha climbed out of the well silently, reveling in the feel of Kagome's warm body limp in his arms, head resting on his shoulder with a faint smile. He didn't speak because he knew she could use the sleep, but also because he feared if he spoke, his words would break the unaccustomed peace that had seemed to have settled on them with Inu-Yasha's plea for her to go back through the well with him. When Inu-Yasha reached the village, it was if nothing had changed, as if the small group were still back in the times where they had been searching and fighting for jewel shards. With surprise Inu-Yasha could feel his heart sadden.. he would miss such good friends, the unspoken love that had grown between them, binding them so tight that it would feel like a knife once they all separated. Miroku and Sango sat on the ground, cross legged, neither sleeping. Inu-Yasha smiled faintly to see how entranced Sango seemed just to listen to the monk, and how happy the monk was to just be basking in her presence. So far they hadn't noticed him. Inu-Yasha quickly sat Kagome down, leaning her against the wall of a small hut, not wanting the two to see how comfortable he looked with Kagome resting in his arms. Softly he sat beside the sleeping girl, content just to spend the rest of the night surrounded by his friends, ones he valued almost more than life itself. Would he be able to give up this happiness for Kikyo? Sadly he thought, 'it doesn't matter if I want to or not. When the time comes, I'll have to hold true to my promise, or I really will have betrayed my Kikyo..'  
Sometime in the morning Kagome woke, confused. But her muddled thoughts soon cleared up, and she smiled, eyes shining, as she remembered the night before. A quick check told her that Miroku and Sango were asleep in Kaede's hut, but Inu-Yasha was gone. She quickly walked off into the woods, sure she would find him there, heart light as a feather. If only this happiness would last.  
  
He could smell her sickly sweet scent, laced with a power so strong that it stung his delicate nose. Oh yes, she was near. His half-brother's witch was around, and with her she carried the sacred jewel that he sought. With it, he could become even stronger than his foolish father and the frighteningly strong Inu-Yasha. She was coming nearer. Trailing after Inu- Yasha, no doubt. He had come past, but had been too deep in thought to notice the ever-watching Sesshomarau. The demon smiled wickedly. Not that it really mattered. After he killed the disgusting human girl, and mastered the jewel, he would come after Inu-Yasha. He would then kill him, replace his arm with his half-brothers, and gain ultimate control of the Tetsusaiga and all Western lands. It was his destiny, to follow after but also tower over the memory of his father. Sesshomarau shrunk back into the foliage when he caught sight of Kagome. The early rays of dawn sparkled off of her ink-black hair, and her solemn brown eyes were brighter than ever before, alive with some sort of joy that confused Sesshomarau. He knew how Inu- Yasha had rejected the girl for Kikyo. what right had she to be happy? She, too, was deep in thought as had been his brother. Quietly and swiftly Inu- Yasha's evil brother snuck up behind Kagome, mouth almost watering at the power he would wield, at the pain and suffering he would inflict upon his brother by destroying this pitiful human girl. It wouldn't be half as satisfying as it would have been had Kagome been Kikyo this one time, but Sesshomarau would take what he could get.  
  
Inu-Yasha could hear the scream not more than half a mile away from his perch in the tree. Kagome.?  
"Kagome!" He shouted, recognizing her voice. It had been a scream of pain and anger, but also he could sense fear and desperation in it. He jumped down from the tree, face twisted in rage. He could recognize the scent of her attacker. Shaking his head he ran towards the source of the scream. He paled, but didn't slow when he smelled blood.  
"Kagome! I'm coming!"  
  
Sesshomarau's eyes held Kagome's locked in place, as if daring her to scream again. When he had first come upon her she had just stared at him confusedly until he had reached for her. that was when she had screamed. The second the sound left her mouth, however, he had her by one shoulder, lifting her up into the air. Normally it would have been hard to lift someone like that, but the girl's lightness and the demon's claws hooked deep within her shoulder made it easy. Kagome bit her paling lip, refusing to cry from the pain. She would be tough to break, but he, Sesshomarau could do it. A cold grin spread across his face as he dug his claws in deeper, feeling bone. Kagome whimpered, in too much pain to try to resist natural reactions. 'This might just end up being more fun than I had thought,' Sesshomarau decided, flinging the stricken miko to the ground.  
"Well, well. What should I do with you now?" The youkai questioned Kagome in his cool, emotionless voice. She tried to sit up, but Sesshomarau pushed her back down. "You know, you really should not try to fight me anymore. The longer you make this last, the more chance Inu-Yasha shows up. Do you really want to see him in such pain?"  
"What do you want with me?" She cried, agonizingly. Sesshomarau chuckled softly, about to answer, but he could sense Inu-Yasha coming their way- fast. Quickly he pulled her to her feet, a plan already developing. He clasped her close to his chest, waiting for to hanyou to show up. Which he did at that very moment. Disbelief was etched into his face when he saw Kagome's condition. He halted when his brother tapped a sharp, thin claw on Kagome's neck meaningfully.  
"You. you bastard! What did you do to her?" Inu-Yasha choked out, clenching his fists. Kagome looked up, tears in her eyes, pleading.  
"Oh, not much. by the time this is finally over," he said, forcing Kagome to turn so that the wounds in her shoulder were visible, "these scratches here will not mean a thing, brother." Inu-Yasha tensed, ready to attack. "I wouldn't. She would die before you could reach me." He stepped forward, pushing the girl ahead of him. Kagome's limbs were weak and unresponsive from blood loss. The small shove caused her to loose her balance, and she fell to her knees, hair hanging loosely in front of her face as she sat slumped to the ground, defeated and exhausted. It was all Inu-Yasha needed, the small opening he was waiting for. Now that Kagome's life wasn't in direct danger he could attack, with all the rage he felt behind his searing claws. Once, twice, he struck, ribbons of crimson appearing on Sesshomarau's shoulder and face. The demon took it all coolly, though shocked at the speed Inu-Yasha had seemed to have suddenly acquired. Inu-Yasha was moving faster than ever, but Sesshomarau could see that his brain was clouded by his fury. rage made him clumsy. He was attacking, always attacking, but he made no move to defend himself. In an instant Sesshomarau had Inu-Yasha pinned against a tree, one hand wrapped around his throat. Grinning coolly he slid his free hand to Inu-Yasha's waist, and just as coolly detached the sheathed Tetsusaiga, gripping it tightly. And then, Sesshomarau's universe consisted only of pain.  
Kagome fell to the ground, gasping as her shoulder throbbed dully. Her bow fell from her trembling grip, and her quiver lay on the ground, arrows scattered about. She had had just enough energy to shoot the one arrow that was now protruding from between Sesshomarau's shoulder blades. The demon's eyes tightened with pain as he dropped his brother to the forest floor, but he did not fall himself. Deliberately he sidled up behind Kagome, voice still emotionless as ever, strong arms pulling her off of the ground.  
"That was not smart, girl, not smart at all." He paused, waiting to be sure Inu-Yasha knew what was happening, but also because of the burning within his back. The girl's spelled arrow hurt him more than he would admit. The amber eyes of his brother lifted to his own, cold with anger and helplessness. "And now, brother, I want you to feel pain." With that he lightly punctured the skin of Kagome's neck with one poisoned claw, sliding it along in her skin, causing beads of blood to well up in the shallow scratch. It didn't seem like much, but the wisps of green smoke that issued from the slight wound told Inu-Yasha all he needed to know.  
The hanyou watched in horror as Kagome fell bodily to the floor. Bursting with a sorrow so deep Inu-Yasha almost choked, he ripped open his own arm with sharp fangs, hastily arming himself with the spatters of blood. His hoarse shout of, "Blades of Blood!" had been unheard by Sesshomarau, who had been preoccupied watching Kagome die. The five dark stripes cut cleanly through his back, severing his sword belt, emerging through the front in a shower of hot blood. Sesshomarau gasped, fell to his knees, then-disappeared. Again, he had gotten away.  
"Damn it!!!" Inu-Yasha howled, rushing over to Kagome. He tripped on something, but was too distracted to look and see what it was. Kagome's eyes flickered briefly when Inu-Yasha cradled her head in his arms, then she was still. Kagome was gone, and it was his fault. He had convinced her to come back, promising to protect her. Yet he had failed, and she had paid the price. Inu-Yasha slumped over her body, and cried shamelessly. Kagome was dead.  
  
A/N: Ahhhh, I know you all hate me right now! That was such an evil, bad bad thing to do. But keep reading; please don't stop cos I did something bad! I could just put this as the end of the chapter, but then you wouldn't read on. So no cliffies for today, I suppose. but really, you'll understand what I did if you don't leave this unread. *sniff*  
He didn't know how long he stayed there, but when he looked up, the sky was dark, and Kagome was ice cold. Blinking Inu-Yasha stared blankly, not really knowing what he was looking for, then he saw it, and dawning hit him. Of course!  
  
Purple flowers swirled dizzyingly around stars that exploded and sprinkled down upon a far off world that was quickly drawing nearer, and voices that hurt to listen to sung in long forgotten words about long forgotten people, places, and times. Then there was a black stretch. Across from it was her father. Tears sprang to her eyes. When she could see again, it was. Inu-Yasha's mother? And then, the pictures began to swim together. The whole scene was obliterated by red. Pain seared through her stiff body. Faces swayed around her, then slowly came into focus. Kagome coughed, feeling cold and achy all over.  
"What. where." She began, voice thick and tongue clumsy. She was silenced when a voice warm with tears spoke softly to her.  
"Hush now. You're safe. You'll be all right." Kagome blinked groggily, seeing Sango bending over her, face gaunt and pale with worry. Kagome struggled to sit up, then giggled woozily.  
"Of course I'm safe! Except. I think I remember." She looked around. "Hey! Where'd your mom go, Inu-Yasha?" She inquired, forgetting that it had only been a dream. Inu-Yasha didn't answer. His eyes were rimmed with red, he had dried blood streaked all over his face and one arm, and an unfamiliar sword clenched in his right hand. Realization flooded Kagome, knocking her breathless.  
"Hey, I'm dead!" Miroku coughed at her trembling statement.  
"Not dead. You, well, you were, but Inu-Yasha. he has his brother's sword. He brought you back, Kagome." Inu-Yasha dropped the sword, seemingly coming out of his dazed state. He stepped forward slowly, then fell to his knees, hands splayed on the floor to keep him from collapsing.  
"Kagome, don't ever leave me like that again!" He cried, voice breaking, such was the force of his emotion. He scooped her up in his arms, heedless of the others around them. His hands gripped the back of her shirt, as if scared to let go, for fear she would disappear. Kagome's eyes widened, then fell heavy with tears as she comforted him with soft words and soft hands.  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha. I will never leave you, not for the world."  
  
A/N: Sooo. how was it? I think it was a rather long chapter.. Hope that isn't a bad thing? I just couldn't stop once I was started, even though it sucks. Dunno, had to add some dramatic tension, ne? Hope you didn't hate it so much. Actually, it started off a lot longer, cos this is a story I've already written and am now typing up. But originally, I had Sesshomarau ten times eviler and more Naraku-ish (it was bad, man) but it was so out of character for him, I just had to change it. Sorry it took so long to get this up! Like I said, I've been sick, and there's been some major editing going on with this chapter. So please, review! Flamers are accepted, also. Though I must admit, kind reviews are much more heartily welcome. Sorry the description was a bit off till the end, I wasn't really feeling it as much, I'm better at the fluff. So, later! 


	5. hiding

So, so. eugh. I was going to not comment on my reviews until next update, but my temper got the better of me. I know I said flamers are acceptable. They truly are. But maybe I should have said reasonable flamers. Yeah, I know. Sess was really out of character, and I felt badly about that. See, I actually edited, like, two pages out of my story, as I stated in my AN, that were filled with un Sess like behaviours. And I know it seemed totally unlike him to do such a thing, but really. I think what it really is is that I just read deeper into the story line than others care to go. No, I'm not being snotty. Think about it. What always happens when Sess confronts Inu? Nothing. Seriously. They duke it out, Inu gets beat up a bit, and Sess inwardly freaks out that Inu is so strong. Nothing happens, and it bugs me, so I made something happen, based on their characters. If Sess wants the fecking sword he's gonna get the fecking sword, even if it causes him to get hurt in the process, savvy? *shakes head* as a rule, I stay very strict to the original characters. So if a character that isn't that well know wants to be that way in my head, so be it. *sigh* Mehhh. And yes, s'true, Sess doesn't care enough about Kagome to bother with her. Read deeper, man, read deeper. Remember the few times I had Sess state that he is hurting Kagome to get to Inu-Yasha?? I did that just so people would understand his motives. *grumblethickgrumble* Ok, ok, flames are good, really, but, honestly. if you're gonna flame, have a good reason. I don't look kindly on Sess lovers, in fact, they annoy me. Sorry if you're one of them, but. *shrug* I used to like him just fine, till my friend got this obsession with pushing him together with Kaome. Honestly. Does no one stick to the real manga or anime? Rumiko Takahashi is very clear on who is evil and who is good, thank you. *falls over* annnnd I'm out. 


End file.
